


Видимо – невидимо

by Ffn12, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: К горлышку пузырька была привязана бумажка, а на бумажке крупными красивыми буквами было написано: «выпей меня!». Ну, почти. Написано не было, но Броку нужно было встряхнуться.(В содержании использована цитата из сказки «Алиса в стране чудес» Л. Кэрролла)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Видимо – невидимо

– Долбанные обезьяны. Мартышки вертлявые, чтоб им пусто было, мать их, – ворчал Брок, спускаясь в кафетерий. Он ничего не имел против Анголы, особенно против цивилизованной Луанды, и глубоко поддерживал правительство страны в борьбе за увеличение добычи алмазов, но предпочел бы делать это дистанционно. Из штаб-квартиры, а не с грязных приисков, барахтаясь по колено в желтой грязи. Может быть, что-то кроме камушков добывали в карьерах, раз ЩИТ присматривал за работой некоторых. Брок не лез.

Меньше знаешь, лучше спишь, дольше живешь. Его дело маленькое. Взял ребят, прилетел, сел в грузовик, принял груз в запечатанных контейнерах, погрузил и, доставив в США, передал с рук на руки ответственному лицу. И все было бы неплохо, если бы не долбанные обезьяны, шаловливыми лапками раздиравшие пломбы и печати, мечтающие зажевать сопроводительные документы.

Ник Фьюри вызвал Брока на ковер и очень убедительно привлек его внимание к долбаным пломбам. Мол, товар должен быть опечатан, и за любой намек на несанкционированное вскрытие контейнеров Брок будет получать немного порицаний в личное дело и много штрафов. Легко любить работу, когда она любит тебя. После такого следовало передохнуть, перекурить и выпить крепкого кофе.

– Привет, Эмми! Как твои дела, милая? Совсем ты себя не бережешь. Как твой парень отпускает тебя на ночные смены? – улыбнулся кассиру Брок.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Рамлоу. У Билли сегодня тоже ночная смена в больнице. Я утром поеду за ним. Что будете заказывать?

– Моккачино с двойными сливками и карамельным сиропом, будь добра.

Пока девушка управлялась с шипящей кофемашиной, Брок отобрал десять наиболее симпатичных пакетиков сахара. Его мозгу нужно много сладкого, чтобы переварить состоявшийся разговор и восстановить пожеванные документы.

– Прошу. С вас пять долларов двадцать центов. Карта или наличные? – спросила Эмми, подавая стаканчик.

Брок расплатился и немного поболтал с ней, пока сыпал сахар.

«Сахар – это хорошо, но, может, поискать что посильнее?» – подумал он и, вместо того, чтобы поехать вверх, в офис, нажал кнопку подвального научного этажа.

За дверью с надписью «Пр-р Б. Беннер» свет не горел. Брок вошел, поставил на стол стаканчик, открыл верхний ящик стола и с умилением уставился на ровный ряд запечатанных пробирок. Брюс, принимавший участие в миссиях и знавший, насколько простые смертные выкладываются, работая с суперами, как-то разоткровенничался и, в пылу всеобщего братания, разрешил Броку заходить и брать тонизирующий коктейль по личному рецепту. Больше одной пробирки в руки не давал никогда. Штука шибала по нервам и нагружала сердце, как полноценный кросс, но в особых случаях знатно выручала.

Брок вытащил одну пробирку, сковырнул резиновую крышечку и вылил в стакан, думая о том, как он сейчас быстро и с удовольствием переделает всю работу. Отпив кофе, он поставил пустую пробирку в ячейку и закрыл ящик.

На нулевом этаже в лифт вошла парочка. Пышная мулаточка в белом халате и парень в свитере, явно из отдела информационных технологий. Брок стоял в глубине лифта, прислонившись к поручням, и попивал из стакана. Парень ущипнул красотку за жопу, как только двери лифта закрылись.

– Не здесь же, Фил! – улыбнулась она.

– Почему бы и нет? Кто увидит?

– Я, но вы продолжайте, не стесняйтесь, – вклинился Брок.

Парень и девушка синхронно вздрогнули. Она схватила приятеля за локоть, прижимаясь грудью, шаря взглядом и не замечая Брока.

– Думаю, это из динамиков. Видео с камер идет на пульт охраны, – неуверенно сказал парень.

«Странные какие», – подумал Брок, когда парочка вымелась.

Добравшись до своего этажа и протопав по коридору, он отметил еще немного странностей. На него дважды налетели, он дважды обматерил остолопов. Оба раза парни вздрагивали и озирались по сторонам. Добравшись до своего чулана, по недоразумению названного кабинетом, Брок плюхнулся на стул и откинулся на спинку. Кофе кончился. Желание заниматься документами не появилось. Брок подумал об Анголе, о бриллиантах, о мулаточке и ее приятеле. Если девчонка была хороша, то парень был явно не в его вкусе.

Если уж встречаться с парнем, то с таким, чтобы дух захватывало от мысли, что такой самец ложится под тебя. Трапеция перетекает в литые средние дельты. Грудь ложится в руку, подсушенный пресс манит кубиками. Тут Брок представил себе идеал во плоти. Капитана Америку в душевой. Мотнул головой, стараясь не растерять окончательно и без того слабый рабочий настрой. И подумал о квадрицепсах, которые не менее важны и привлекательны. Перед глазами встал Барнс. Вот уж не было печали. Барнс и его шикарные бедра. Рабочее настроение растаяло окончательно.

В кабинет сунулась голова Роллинза и скрылась прежде, чем витающий в облаках Брок успел спросить, какого важного дела тому надо.

Посмотрев с тоской на пожеванные бумаги, торчащие лохмотьями из папки, Брок решил еще немного отсрочить неизбежное. Грудь Роджерса и бедра Барнса стояли перед глазами, застилая белый свет. Решив умыться, Брок пошел в туалет.

Он отлил, вымыл руки и только тут поднял взгляд к зеркалу. Увидел приоткрытую дверь кабинки, откуда только что вышел, но не увидел самого дорогого. Себя.

– Беннер, да ты бы хоть таблички вешал, – вслух расстроился Брок.

В непонятной ситуации всегда есть главное правило – не паникуй. Брок, не паникуя, вернулся в кабинет и заперся изнутри. Поехать домой и пугать встречных машиной без водителя? Остаться в офисе и вздремнуть? Чтобы его сочли слабаком и дезертиром? Вроде как расчувствовался после начальственного разноса.

Брок решил, что самым верным будет дойти до кабинета Роджерса и оставить ему, как непосредственному руководителю, записку, что так, мол, и так, уехал домой, всю работу сделаю удаленно, а самому вернуться в кабинет, запереться и делать дела. Чтобы никто не видел. Не видел того, кого и так, черт побери, никто не видит.

Сказано – сделано. Брок поднялся на этаж для руководства, огляделся по сторонам и, повернув ручку, вошел в кабинет. Наверное, нужно было написать записку заранее, но Брок подумал, что парящий в воздухе лист привлечет лишнее внимание. Стол Капитана был девственно чист. Ни тебе стикеров, ни ручек, ни огрызка карандаша. Брок с сомнением посмотрел на верхний ящик. У боковины стоял щит, а это значило, что Кэп вышел буквально на минуту и скоро вернется.

Только Брок протянул лапу к ящику, как дверь открылась. Решительным шагом вошел Роджерс, следом, печатая тяжелый шаг, Барнс в полной боевой экипировке. Брок шарахнулся в сторону. Стив подошел к окну, постоял пару секунд, героически глядя вдаль, и опустил жалюзи. Барнс запер дверь и обвел кабинет быстрым взглядом. Стив откатил стул в сторону и уселся восхитительной задницей на стол. Барнс встал у него между ног, рывком сдвинул маску на шею и, обхватив Стива за голову, поцеловал так, будто сожрать пытался.

Брок не испугался, даже скорее наоборот. Член дернулся, в голове всплыли картинки из душевой. Не думал он, что их было так много. Он же не запоминал все это нарочно. Просто в голове твердо засело, что у Стива офигенные длинные ноги и потрясающая грудь с маленькими розовыми сосками. И вода, вода струйками течет по восхитительной груди прямо в… Ох, черт. Реальность грозила затмить все самые горячие фантазии Брока.

Барнс расстегнул на Стиве куртку. Наклонился, шепнул ему что-то на ухо и стек ниже, вбирая напрягшийся сосок в рот. Стив выгнулся и посмотрел прямо на Брока. Ну, как ему показалось. Боже, это было как подсматривать за девчонками в замочную скважину, только лучше. Член уперся в молнию на джинсах, просясь на волю. Брок открыл рот, дыша бесшумно. Стив застонал.

Барнс помог ему снять штаны. Стянул очки и маску, положил их на стол, а сам рухнул на колени, высунул язык и тягуче облизал стоящий член Стива. Не очень толстый, но длинный, с аккуратной блестящей розовой головкой. Брок сглотнул. Стив тяжело дышал ртом, запрокинув голову. Его прекрасный член почти целиком скрылся у Барнса во рту.

«Сколько же талантов у человека?» – с завистью подумал Брок, понимая, что тот с ходу берет горлом.

Решив, что парни слишком заняты, чтобы прислушиваться, он расстегнул молнию на джинсах и, закусив губы, взял член в руку. Картина была слишком горячей, чтобы безучастно стоять в стороне.

Барнс оторвался от занятия, стащил перчатку с живой руки и тщательно облизал пальцы. Брок завороженно смотрел, как покачивается, оказавшийся один–одинешенек, влажно блестящий член Стива. Ужасно хотелось попробовать тоже. Брок сжал себя у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Барнс плавно, но неотвратимо вставил сразу два пальца Стиву в задницу. Тот взял со стола очки Барнса, приложил к глазам, посмотрел точно в угол, где, никого не трогая, тихо дрочил Брок, и улыбнулся.

– Ему нравится.

– Может, он хочет поучаствовать?

– Я только за.

Брок забыл, как дышать. Вот ведь сволочи какие. Сразу заметили, что он здесь, и развели. Нет бы сказали, как приличные люди, покиньте кабинет, лейтенант Рамлоу, мы тут сексом трахаться будем.

– Я хочу посмотреть, как он тебя выебет. Ты готов.

– Готов, – облизнулся Стив, не убирая очков и глядя на Рамлоу.

Барнс шагнул в сторону, оставляя без внимания восхитительный напряженный член, нежные подобравшиеся яйца и дивную, шикарную во всех отношениях задницу. Ну как так? Такое сокровище простаивает. Барнс коварно ухмылялся. Стив отложил очки и оперся двумя руками о стол. Брок понял, что обязан согласиться, хочет, не может отказать старшему по званию, в конце-то концов. Кто он такой, чтобы не отозваться на приглашение самого Капитана Америки? Его на секунду затрясло от предвкушения и восторга.

Брок вышел из угла и встал между разведенных ног Стива. Погладил проработанные приводящие мышцы. Под шелковистой, почти безволосой кожей они ощущались упругими и крепкими, налитыми силой. Перед лицом Брока возник квадратик презерватива в бионической руке, а вторая легла Броку на ягодицу.

Брок раскатал презерватив по члену и усмехнулся. Ну, теперь они все знают, что он точно здесь и что собирается делать. Барнс прижался сзади, положил тяжеленную голову на невидимое плечо и чмокнул Брока в небритую щеку. Тот приставил головку и качнул бедрами. Стив был узкий, но податливый. Он прикусил губу и опустил голову на грудь. Восхитительную, выдающуюся, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. Брок зажал пальцами сосок и вошел до конца.

– Стив, я тебя насквозь вижу. Рамлоу, ты как? – подлый Барнс погладил его по расщелине между ягодиц.

«Господи Боже, я трахаю символ нации», – подумал Брок с восторгом и прибавил скорости. Барнс, прижимавшийся сзади, поймал ритм и терся стояком о его задницу. Он положил бионическую руку Броку на живот, второй дотянулся до истекающего смазкой члена Стива и, мягко обхватив, надрачивал.

– Кажется, он не хочет с нами разговаривать, Бак. Сожми сильнее. И про яйца не забывай.

– Я их оближу потом, не волнуйся.

Брок задергался, теряя ритм. Глухой голос Барнса и его слова отозвались аж в диафрагме.

– Бля-я-я-я, охрененно, – выдохнул Брок, кончая. Он еще несколько раз качнул бедрами, ловя отголоски кайфа.

– Мы не закончили, лейтенант. Займись членом Стива, а я его дотрахаю, – прорычал Барнс.

Брок сдвинулся в сторону, приходя в себя. Барнс встал между разведенных ног Стива, вошел одним неумолимым движением и заработал бедрами, как отбойный молоток. Стив схватился за край стола, чтобы не соскользнуть. Брок отметил, что стол металлический и прикручен к полу. Только столешница из дерева. Он стащил презерватив, завязал и кинул в корзину для бумаг.

Брок провел рекогносцировку и понял, что если обойдет стол, а Барнс не будет нагибаться, то у него получится отсосать Стиву. Интересно, горлом получится? Он так и сделал, но член поместился только наполовину и в горло не проходил. Брок боялся задеть зубами из-за толчков и сосал исключительно головку, обводя языком и слизывая терпкую смазку. Ласкал рукой ствол, перекатывал в пальцах яйца. Столько всего, и все это ему. Прямо Рождество какое-то. Боже, храни Америку.

– Брок, я сейчас кончу, – предупредил Стив. Тот насадился глубже, принял в рот и удовлетворенно вылизал еще стоящий член. Барнс перестал их всех раскачивать, засадил на всю длину и кончил со стоном, больше похожим на рык.

– Вы всегда кончаете одновременно? – спросил Брок. Нужно было, наверное, поговорить, обсудить, договориться о следующей встрече.

– Слаженная командная работа, Брок, – сыто улыбнулся Стив. – Бак, достань салфетки?

– Как вы узнали?

– Тепловизор в очках и запах, – ответил Барнс.

Вечер открытий продолжался. Теперь Брок знал, что в верхнем ящике стола Стив Роджерс держит презервативы и салфетки. Класс.

– Paco Rabban. Ты сам выбирал или тебе подарили? – спросил Стив, застегивая штаны.

– Хочешь узнать, свободен ли я? Спрашивай напрямую, – Брок вытерся и поправил одежду.

– У тебя кто-нибудь есть?

– Нет.

– Хочешь сходить с нами выпить? – спросил Барнс, надев очки.

– Хочу. В пятницу?

– Отлично.

– Может, вы еще и в курсе, когда доктор Беннер вернется? У меня к нему разговор есть.

– Думаю, Фьюри захочет тебя увидеть раньше.

– И у него это вряд ли получится без Беннера.

Роджерс и Барнс переглянулись. В комнате густо пахло сексом. Стив поднял жалюзи и включил кондиционер.

Брок вернулся в свой кабинет и печально уставился на бумаги. Хотелось спать, а не вот это вот все.

В дверь постучали и на пороге возникли Барнс и Роджерс. Они закрыли за собой дверь, и Брок с тоской подумал, что его стол не приспособлен для упражнений, но Стив сказал:

– Мы решили помочь тебе с работой, а потом отвезти к нам домой и там повторить.

– Отработка практических навыков из разных исходных позиций, – прогудел Барнс.

Брок согласился. Документы были восстановлены, позиции отработаны (но не все), а наутро он снова взглянул в зеркало и обнаружил там себя. Жизнь стремительно налаживалась.


End file.
